Healing Open Wounds
by sonic.last
Summary: "You're a child gifted with abilities that could either make or break the world." Max finds out she isn't the only one gifted with amazing abilities. Unfortunately meeting this person has made life a lot stranger not to mention this person is more stubborn than Chloe PriceField X OC
1. Chapter 1

So I finished Life is Strange a little while ago and thought. "Wow Chloe and Max would fit well with my character." So I decided to give it a shot and hopefully you guys like it~

first time writing Life is Strange fan fic.

"I can't believe this." Max thought bitterly. The small hipster bit her lip hard thinking about the life changing decision she had made just a few moments ago. "Everyone...I gave up on everyone." Her eyes darted side to side memories of Arcadia Bay in one piece flash though her mind. The city was in ruined, everyone was dead and gone because of her. "I'm a monster." She whispered to herself.

"No you're not." Chloe voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She stared at the blue hair punk with wide eyes. "Making a decision like that...is..." She trailed off, rubbing her arm nervously. She wasn't used to comforting Max and definitely didn't know how to thank her. "Come on Chloe she literally picked you over all of Arcadia Bay...fucking say something!" She scolded herself.

"Chloe stop!" Max exclaimed, slapping the punk on her shoulder. Chloe responded by slamming her feet on the breaks. The sudden stop jerked them both forward, Max was fine thanks to her seat belt. Chloe on the other hand managed to bang her head on the steering wheel.

She groan lightly, "Max you think you could rewind and prevent me from giving myself a concession? Because this shit seriously hurt." She rubbed her forehead in an poor attempt to ease the pain. When Max didn't response, she raised her eyebrows. "Max?"

The girl face was pale, well paler than usual. Her doe like eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Chloe...look." The punk rolled her eyes, turning her attention to whatever Max was staring at. Her jaw dropped.

Outside the car was everyone, everyone who should have been long gone from the tornado. They all looked pretty spook but besides that they looked fine. "Dude how did you do that!? You're fucking amazing!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling Max over to embrace her. "You saved everyone!"

"Chloe..." The girl voice came out softly as she pushed her friend away slowly. "I...I didn't do anything..." Max confessed.

"Guess the universe doesn't hate us so much after all!" Chloe exclaimed while jumping out the car and running to embrace Joyce. Max sat back staring, trying to figure out how everyone survived.

"Are...are there other people like me?" She thought. Before she could think about it more she was literally yank out the car by Chloe.

"Here she is!" She held the girl out like she was a prize. Before Max could protest she was embraced by Kate who sobbed into her shoulder.

"...At least everyone is alive..." Max thought with a small smile while she comfort the dirty blonde.

"You saved them? How Heroic." The deep voice seemed to echo off of the empty streets of Arcadia Bay. "Tell me...how does this benefit you?" The voice questioned. It was deep and sounded furious by the hero's actions.

The male didn't answered, instead he groan in pain. "Of course you won't answer. You saved them and here you are..bleeding out like the hero you so disparately attempt to be. Pathetic...you are pathetic I prey you stay here and die."

"Shut up..." The male growls in a low tone, grasping for air after the words left his mouth. He was pressed up against a brick wall, his body covered in cuts with dark red liquid dripping from the wounds. "I didn't save them to be heroic."

"Oh you didn't? Than enlighten me." The voice came out with sarcasm dipping within it. "Well when you catch your breath...You better hope death doesn't catch it first."

"I did it because...it was the right thing to do." He answered, looking up though his crack glasses to find the person speaking to him. He was not shock to see no one, he knew how this went. The voice wasn't a person, it was inside of him and no matter what...he would not be able to get rid of it.

"Right thing to do? Tch I bet leaving them to die would've been much better...oh wait...you already witness the death of a city haven't you? Poor child, trying to make up for your mistakes? Redemption is not earned that easily murderer!" The voice busted out into laughter as if he had heard one of Chloe famous jokes.

"Shut up!" The male exclaimed, the laughter in his head vanished. "I am not looking for Redemption, Damnation is the only thing I deserve!" He clutched his fist, "Doesn't mean I'll let others face the same punishment!"

He waited, but the voice did not return. He sighed, moving his black hair out of his eyes while walking forward across the damaged town known as Arcadia Bay. "Why would I want someone to suffer like I have?"

 **Not sure if I should go with third person or first so I may switch a few times.**

 **Well that's the first part! This shall be a three way pairing~  
Please leave Reviews  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter than I'll be trapped at work for 4 days~ Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and leave reviews or something please!

One day has passed since the storm ruined a decent amount of the town. The civilians were already hard at work trying to repair what was lost. Blackwell and the Price house was still standing unlike Two Whales which was completely destroyed thanks to a gas leak. The people of Arcadia Bay even managed to get electricity running though the parts of the town that wasn't in ruin. "This is unbelievable..." Max thought outloud while laying in Chloe's bed.

"Believe it Super Max!" Chloe exclaimed, dropping down on the bed besides Max. She nearly launched the girl from the bed. "We took the world by storm literally and survived!" She rose her fist with a superior look on her face attempting to look heroic and failing miserably. Max resisted the urge to giggle at her actions. "The universe can officially kiss my ass!"

"I don't think taunting the universe is a good idea." The brown haired teen half-joked. If the universe wanted Chloe dead than there would be more attempts at her life and honestly Max didn't want to ever watch Chloe die again.

"What's the worse they could do? Make me as flat chested as you?" Chloe smirked, watching Max pout in response to her joke. "I wouldn't mind that honestly! I could go bra-less much more often!"

"I'm just a late bloomer!" She crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment. "You'll see! You'll all see!" She exclaimed, puffing her cheeks out and looking in a different direction.

"Awe come on! I like you and your gumdrops!" The punk attempted to get Max attention something she was failing at. "Come on~ I'll give you a kiss...maybe a little tongue.."

"What if I don't want it now?" Max questioned, trying to keep up her angry look. "I am sensitive about my gumdrops and you hurt my feelings."

"Sensitive huh? Hopefully their as sensitive as your feelings." The punk purred, her hands reaching out for Max's breast. "I think I'm going to test my theory."

Max grasp, feeling Chloe squeeze her breast. "Ah! Down you horny dog!" Max slapped at her hand. Chloe pouted in response to the assault.

"Awe man." She whined for a second. She noticed Max looked thoughtful again, _'Something's definitely bothering her...wonder what it could be."_ She thought. "So Max...what's the matter?"

The shorter girl jumped after hearing Chloe's voice. "Huh?" She questioned for a second before shaking her head. "I'm just thinking about how everyone survived...everyone I asked have no idea how they got outside of the city. Its just so unbelievable.."

"You still think there is someone with abilities like yours?" The Price girl rubbed her chin in thought, "But if there was another person with rewind powers wouldn't you be able to feel when they rewind?"

"I...I don't know...I don't think they can rewind though...even if this mysterious person could how would that help them get everyone out of town before the storm hit?" Max sighed, her head was already hurting from thinking about the whole thing.

"Maybe the universe just decided to leave us the fuck alone and save everyone." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Look Max don't think about it too much. Let's just try to enjoy our time here and be happy that we're all alive you know? I mean this is like a second chance for all of us! Make the most of it!"

Max sighed, "Maybe you're right." The short girl stood on her feet slowly, "I need to go back to Blackwell hopefully my room is still intact."

"What's the matter? Sick of spending time with me? I'm hurt Maximum." She held her hand against her heart with her best pain expression on. "Is It because I didn't give it up on the first date!?"

"Oh my god Chloe! You're terrible!" Max shook her head in disbelief. "Look meet me down stairs when you're done being dramatic. " She rolled her eyes when Chloe started screaming her name as she left the house.

Max exit the house, _"Maybe Chloe's right."_ She thought while strolling around the house. _"I mean why would the universe decide to give more than one person powers like mine? Even if they did I would at least be able to tell right?"_ The girl sighed. She was struggling to convinced herself that things were alright. There just had to be an explanation.

The girl stopped walking when something caught her attention. On the side of Chloe's house was blood stains. The red liquid was dried up and took the form of a hand, _"Okay...this is stranger than usual. I know this wasn't here before."_ Max thought while running her fingers against the dried up blood. _"This is only a day old at most...It's a little too big to be a girl's hand."_ The girl bit her lip, trying to think about everyone she saw the day before. _"No one was injured...only small cuts and bruises...who every was here...lost a lot of blood...maybe a nose bleed...from rewinding possibility?"_

"Max!" Chloe voice stopped her train of thought. The brown haired teen slowly started making her way from around the house. She could hear Chloe talking to herself, "First she learn to rewind time and now she learns to disappear! The fuck dude where's my powers?"

"If it makes you feel any better. You are a very attractive Side Kick." Max comment with a shy smile on her face. Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin, "Ohh I surprised you. Do I get a reward?"

"Shut up and get in the trunk damn it!" Chloe ordered listening to the smaller girl giggle.

_

Chloe had dropped Max off at Blackwell. Max was slightly surprised to see that her room was back to normal. In fact it looked cleaner than she remembered. "Wowsers." She whispered to herself, before she could examine her room a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." The voice was much too soft to be Chloe's and gentle. Max didn't have to guess very hard to figure out who the culprit was. The girl giggling also gave it away.

"Kate." Max answered with a smile, turning around quickly and embracing the girl. "You're so sweet."

The girl blushed from the close contact, offering a small smile. "But I didn't do anything special...just clean up a little." She response lowly.

"Still...it was very kind of you. Thank you." Max smiled, "Do you want to go for a walk with me? I bet you haven't been out much since..." Max trailed off, knowing the topic would probably be a sensitive one with the dirty blonde haired girl.

"S-sure." Kate responded, trying her best not to shutter much.

 _'Chloe's right...this is like a reset button for everyone. I swear I will be a better friend to Kate and keep her safe...I never want her to consider taking her own life again."_ She thought with a frown on her face.

The walk wasn't too bad, the two ended up a decent distances away from Blackwell. "OH!" Kate exclaimed suddenly before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "I drew this yesterday after Chloe told me everything! I hope you like it!" She handed the paper to Max who smiled in response.

The paper held a drawing of herself and Chloe. Chloe was dressed in a purple skin tight suit with a large blue star on her chest. She wore a eye mask and had on one of her famous smirks. Max was dressed in a bright red suit, on her chest was 'SM' with a lightening bolt though it. Her hands had black gloves and she also had a black cape. Her hands were placed on her hips and her chest was puffed out. "Wowsers..." Max whispered, "This is amazing Kate!"

Max's praise was cut short when a strong gust of wind blew the paper from her hands and across the street where it landed. "Oh no!" Kate rushed toward the paper.

The moment she reached the middle of the street a large trunk came rushing forward. The girl froze in fear like a deer caught in head lights. "KATE!" Max exclaimed, thrusting her hand forward and getting ready to rewind.

Before she could focus and activate her powers a black blur shot by, taking Kate with it. "What the?" Her eyes widen when she realized Kate was rescued and currently was on the side walk.

Kate kept her eyes shut tightly, awaiting pain. She slowly opened them, surprised to find that her feet was off the floor and she was being held like a bride. She looked up at her hero's face, seeing a pair of dark blue eyes behind black glasses. He had a nasty scar on his right eye while strands of his hair struck to his forehead. Kate eyes traveled to the center of his forehead where there was a circle like scar. _"Bullet wound?"_ Kate thought in surprised.

"Are you alright?" The harden look he held became soft, his face relaxing slightly. His eyes were tender while he offered her a small comforting smile. He slowly placed the girl back on her feet while picking up the drawing she was after. "Try to be a little more careful." He placed the piece of paper in her hand and turned around.

"Thank you." Kate whispered while he pulled his black hood over his head and waved backwards toward her.

"Oh my god Kate don't ever scared me like that again!" Max screamed while running over to embrace the girl. "Who the hell is driving around in a damage town like a moron?" Max sighed, slowly releasing Kate. "Who...who was that guy?"

"I don't know...he just came out of no where." The shy girl answered.

" _Wait...that could be the guy I'm looking for."_ Max turned her attention to where the man walked off to. She considered rewinding, her thoughts were interrupted when Kate spoke up.

"Can we...go back to Blackwell now?" The girl asked, a little shaken from almost getting hit by a trunk.

"Of course Kate."

_

 _ **"The hero strikes again! Saves a girl with such grace that it should be illegal."**_ The deep voice laughed, _**"Is that what you want to read ? Do you want praise for rescuing another person within the last few hours?"**_

"If sarcasm is your best weapon than you are losing your touch." The black haired teen sighed, rolling his eyes while keeping the hood over his head to prevent anyone from seeing his face clearly. "I just acted without thinking."

" _ **Aha the same excuse you use for everything. You are very pathetic, risking your life for these people who you barely know! You aren't a hero we have already established that...now only if you could stop behaving like one!"**_ The voice roared in his head.

The male felt as if his skull would split in two from the powerful scream. He quickly gripped his head trying to sooth the pain. "Shut up...you shouldn't even existed. Let me live my life and be quiet." The male groans while feeling the cuts on his body burn painfully.

" _ **You haven't even treated your wounds yet and you are already playing mister hero!"**_ The voice started laughing again.

"Shut up!" He growls before his body collided with another person. The contact lead to the wounds on his body arching painfully and nearly brought him to his knees.

"What the hell dude? Watch where you're going!" The girl exclaimed while standing on her feet. She bush dirt off of her jeans while glaring at the male who crashed into her.

" _ **Aha she's angry. I think an apology is in order; Look at that glare...if looks could kill...you would have perished an long time ago! Hahaha!"**_

The male stood on his feet slowly while holding onto his arm. "Sorry..." He apologized, turning his attention to the blue haired girl. She was fairly tall and wore an beanie on her head. "I was...distracted."

" _ **Distracted? HA! That's priceless...you consider me an distraction. Maybe you should focus on the task at hand and find some needle and thread to snitch up them wounds or risk infection...on second thought let them get infected...could be an...pleasurable experience."**_

"How exactly are you distracted? You aren't reading anything...wait...are you a drug dealer?" The girl questioned with a grin on her face. "Awe man I've been dying for some weed. Do you have any?" She spoke with a hopeful look on her face.

" _ **Hmm...She smells of death...like a corpses walking...you should put her down. Murder her! She is dead already, she is nothing but a moving corpses. A ghoul..."**_

" _ **Kill Her."**_

 _ **"Murder Her."**_

 _ **"Take Her Life."**_

" _ **Defile her Corpses."**_

 _ **"Take her from this World!"**_

" _ **NOW!"**_

Laughter went off in his head while he tried to silent the voice . He felt the thing fade away and sighed lowly. "Hello? You there?"

"Sorry." He repeated while staring at the girl. "I was distract...because of this." The teenager rolled his sleeve up revealing a nasty cut that caused the blue hair girl to gag. "I was looking for medical supplies and considering how fuck the city is that is no easy task."

"Got damn dude...hold up one second." The girl ran off into her trunk after a few moments she returned with a box of medical supplies. "Here...I don't use it anyways." She watched the man hesitate while reaching for the box. "Come on take it already I got bidness to handle!"

"Thank you." He replied while grabbing the box from her hand. He started to walk off before pausing for a second. "There's a building a few blocks from here...i suspect it was a pot house. A lot of their...supplies is scatter around outside...try not to get caught." He stated while walking off, missing the large smile that spread across the girls face.

When the male reached back home he started snitching up the cuts on his arms and wasn't surprised when the voice returned., damaging his focus.

_

"Chloe..." Max frowned at the blue hair girl who was in her bedroom sitting down on her bed.

"Yes Maxine?" Chloe answered with the most innocent voice she could managed. She could see the rage on Max face and the look of confusion Kate was giving her.

"Two questions. One how did you get in my room and two where did you get all of this...this.."

"Pot? Blow? Weed?" Chloe grinned when Max growl in frustration. "I have my ways Super Max..."

"Now is not the time for games Chloe...Now if you could find some paper and a pencil for Kate that would be wonderful."

"What you need it for?" Chloe asked, curious. "More SuperMax and Wonder Chloe comics?" She grinned when Kate smiled at the thought.

"No...someone saved Kate today. We're going to draw him so next time we run into him...he could be thanked properly." Max replied, "Look just meet us in Kate's room and at least try to hide all this fucking weed."

"Why would I hide something so wonderful?" She laid back in the bed which was covered in weed.

When Chloe finally did manage to find the things they needed the three sat down in Kate room and went to work. "Uh...Chloe what are you drawing?" Max wondered when she noticed the girl sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Ohh...this dude crashed into me earlier and was pretty bang up. I gave him a first aid kit...and I haven't draw anything in a that I think about it. He wasn't bad looking so...why not do this to kill time?...I'm gonna get so freaking high later I may leave the earth."

Max rolled her eyes while waiting for the two girls to finish. "Done." Kate smiled while holding out her paper with the man's face draw.

"Wow...that's a bit freaky...specially the forehead thing...and this." Chloe held her drawing up which looked almost exactly the same as Kate's just without the bullet scar instead his hair covered that area.

 _'Chloe said he had a deep cut and was bang up...he must have been the guy by her house who left the blood stain...He also saved Kate..."_ Max thought while rubbing her chin. " _That's him...I have a face now...only thing left is finding him.._. _the man who saved_ _Arcadia Bay_ _"_

_

 **Well There you guys go~ Leave Reviews please so I can actually tell if you guys are enjoying this or not. Otherwise i'll probably drop it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another part. Hopefully someone notices the story or leave an review DX WHY DON"T YOU GUYS LOVE ME!**

 **Honestly I rushed this because I just wanted them to meet already and get everything started up.**

* * *

Max currently was pacing back and forth in her dorm room. Her thoughts were racing while she tried to figure out what the male was capable of. When he rescued Kate there wasn't anything unusually with the environments. Usually when she rewind everything would become a blur, there was none of that when he rescued Kate. "Ugh...I don't get it!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Relax Mad Max." Chloe grinned, attempting to shove all the weed she found into one of Maxes camera bags. "You're hella stress over some dude you haven't spoken to yet." The punk collapsed on Max bed with a sigh. "What I'm not good enough for you Max-pad?"

Max rolled her eyes, "Depends...on if my bed going to smell like weed for the next couple of days."

"Maybeeeee." Chloe smirked, "Seriously dude. The guy isn't even worried about us, why do we need to go though all this trouble finding him and shit? Let's just kick back and get hella high." The blue haired teen grinned. "I'm gonna get so high that you'll need bricks to keep me from flying away."

Max sighed, pitching the punk's cheek. "Chloe focus and think about the bigger picture." She watch the punk frown and rub her cheek aggressively. "If he has..abilities like mine...he could cause something worse than a tornado if he start messing with time. Even if he don't have time abilities I need to thank him for saving the town and saving Kate."

Chloe sighed in defeat, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Jeez since you're so hung up on Mr. Mysterious we could go out and search for him. But I'm telling you if he's a normal person than you owe me...a strip tease." Chloe wink when Max face became as red as tomato.

"B-But...That's a bit much.." Max rubbed at her arm, embarrassed. "What...do I get if he is like me?"

"I'll strip for you! Don't think I don't notice when you're staring at my ass Super Max." When Max face became redder, Chloe decided to give her a break before she explode from embarrassment. "Alright...off to find our mysterious figure!" She stood on her feet while bringing the camera bag with her.

Max followed behind the girl, praying Chloe wasn't serious about the strip tease. When the two exit Blackwell, she heard Chloe curse under her breath. "Hey...where you two off to in such a hurry?" Warren greeted the two with a smile on his face.

"Oh non of your business...Now if you Cou-"

"We looking for someone." Max interrupted Chloe before she could become aggressive with Warren. Chloe being jealous was actually weird to Max. _'I don't even like Warren.'_ She thought.

"Who you guys looking for? Maybe I could help out." He smiled, Chloe rolled her eyes annoyed by the guy.

"No offense but you'll be dead weight buddy...so why don't you just go ape somewhere." Warren looked slightly upset by Chloe's words. His attention went back to Max who shifted uncomfortably from his look. "Oh for fucks sake!"

Chloe turned to face Max while slapping her hands down on the shorter girl's shoulders. She pulled Max forward, pressing her lips against the shorter girls. Max attempted to pull away, but Chloe's grip was too tight and she honestly didn't want to resist. She slowly melted from the kiss, her body relaxing.

Chloe slowly pulled away while Max stood there in a complete daze. The punk turned her attention to Warren who face was a bright red now and looked very pissed off from the discovery. "Look jerk Max is hella gay for me okay? Stay away from her or i'll kick ya ass."

Before Warren could response Chloe dragged Max off, she planned to get in her trunk but Warren had blocked her in probably in an attempt to stop her from stealing Max. The two walked around for a bit with Max stealing glances of Chloe and smiling at her. "Look Max I thought we were supposed to be finding this guy you're so interested in."

"...You're just a bit more interesting." Max smirked, "I can't believe you get jealous...at first it was a little weird but if you're going to kiss me like that every time than I have nothing to complain about." Chloe frowned, her cheeks becoming red. "Awe you're blushing!"

"Shut up and look for-" Chloe stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the guy walking away with his back to them. "Max...that's him right there!" She whispered shouted, pointing at the guy.

" _ **You have company."**_ The voice in his head announced, a chuckle followed shortly after. _**"Maybe you should have stayed home instead of checking up on that girl you saved...But than again I wouldn't get a show."**_

"You're pissing me off." The male rolled his eyes, stopping to take his glasses off and shove them into his pocket. "I'll just out run them..." He glance over his shoulder's seeing the two girls freeze for a moment.

Before either of them could do something he took off running. "Dude stop!" He heard the blue haired one shout while they started chasing him. "We just want to talk man!"

" _ **Talk? Ohh they are into you it seems...considering your track record with Women that could be a bad thing...for them."**_

He decided to focus on the task at hand rather than response to the voice in his head. ' _Guess I should move faster.'_ He sighed before increasing his speed. He heard one of the women grasp. The male took a sharp turn, " _That's strange...feels like I took this turn already."_ He thought while rushing across the street to a damage house. He entered, closing the door behind him and rushing into the basement.

"How many times did you rewind?" Chloe asked the shorter female while struggling to catch her breath. "That dude was hella fast...guess that speed Is what help him save Kate."

"Once..." Max walked over to the door, inspecting it. "Sounds like he ran into the basement..."

"Than why are we still out here~ Let's get this shit done and over with so I could get my strip tease already." The blue haired teen threw her arms into the air, annoyed. She slapped Max hand away when she reached out to knock. "Dude what the fuck you think you're doing? Let's just walk in."

Before Max could protest Chloe pulled her into the house and searched for a way into the basement. The inside of the building was pretty basic, nothing amazing or anything. When Chloe did locate the entrance into the basement, the two started heading down slowly. "Fuck..." The two heard a low groan.

They were greeted by the male sitting down, redoing the snitches in his forearm. "Whoa guy we can't fuck I barely know you!" Chloe exclaimed making their presences known. Unfortunately this lead to the male messing up once against with snitching the wound shut. "Whoops sorry dude."

He glared at the blue head, "I don't know the location of any more weed if that is what you are after." He response turning his attention back to his arm. He still wore the black hoodie.

"Hey..." Max greeted the man nervously. His dark blue eyes locked with hers, sending a shiver down her spin from its intensity. ' _Wait...Kate didn't seem scared of him at all..He can't be that scary right."_ She thought with a nervous smile.

"Hello intruders." He sighed, sitting the needle down on the desk he sat at. _"I'm pretty sure these two are going to prevent me from fixing this up."_

" _ **I have an solution...take your gun and shoot out their brains! That would be a complete 180 on your personality and quite freaky I really want to see it."**_

"I uh...we wanted to uhh..." Max quickly started scanning the room to avoid eye contact. ' _I'm such an idiot I didn't even think about what to say when we caught him.'_ She sighed while just looking around the room. She noticed a few swords on the wall,a computer, punching bags and some free weights around the room.

"We wanted to ask him a few questions remember Max?" Chloe rolled her eyes, seemingly not effected by the man's intense glare like Max was.

"Thank you for saving my friend Kate." Max watched his face soften slightly at the mention of Kate.

" _ **Aha~ They hunt you down to thank you for saving their friend...that's a bit different. I bet you're feeling like such a fucking hero right now huh? You got the praise you wanted so badly and now two fans...who you can use...however you please...hmm interesting development."**_

"She was in danger...I didn't save her for praise or anything. I save her because she needed help, nothing more nothing less." He replied with an indifferent tone.

"She's not the only person you saved recently is she?" Chloe questioned, sick of Max taking everything slow. "Why won't you tell us what you're hiding already dude?"

He twitch slightly from Chloe walking over and poking the wound on his forearm. "What are you talking about? I haven't sav-"

"Bullshit! We found your blood on the side of my house and on top of that you appeared out of no where and saved Kate from death!" Chloe shouted.

"You can rewind time or something right...like me?" Max rubbed her arm uncomfortably when the male turned his attention to her with an wide eyed look. ' _Shit he normal...okay i'll just rewind and-'_

"You're the reason for the storm..." He said in realization before his face harden.

"Yes...it was a mistake..." Max rubbed her arm, trying to identify the look on his face. "We are similar."

"No we aren't." He glared at her, folding his arms over his chest. "You're a child gifted with abilities that could either make or break the world."

"Hey don't fucking talk to her like that." Chloe frowned at him, he paid no attention to her.

"And in the end you didn't have to pay for your mistake or fix it." He growls, "I did that for you."

"Thank you for that...for saving everyone...how did you do it?" Max wondered, staring at him. She tried to not think about the venom in his voice as he spoke about fixing her mistakes.

"How? " He shook his head, "I flew...the storm nearly torn my wings off...shotgun bullets can't even penetrate them and yet that storm nearly took them off."

"You flew?!" Chloe shouted, looking more surprised than Max. "Where are your wings? Mr. Cupid." Chloe inspected him.

"They shoot from my back...using them while they are injured would be unwise." He stated while walking away from the two girls and sitting down. "You found me, you thanked me...now go." He ordered.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, concerned. He was being mean, but it felt more like he was trying to run them away for their safety.

He glared at her before a sigh escaped his lips. "No." He answered honestly, "Leave me alone...I need to fix this cut."

"We'll you aren't the ideal hero are ya?"

"Didn't say I was a hero blue."

"The name's Chloe and over there is Super Max." Chloe smirked, "What do they call you Cupid?"

"That's who I am." He answered seriously much to Chloe's surprised. "You've been hanging out with someone who can rewind time and you are surprised that Cupid exist?" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Chloe grabbed his cellphone, writing down his phone number. "We will go...but we aren't done with you mysterious figure. Come on Max-pad let's leave Cupid alone so he could go make Warren fall for someone else."

Chloe and Max turned to leave before a questioned popped in Max head. "Wait...what's your name?"

"Yosuke..."

 **Well there you have it. Yosuke is his name.**

If anyone is interested in reading his story. (Starts light and gets darker.) Its called 'A Fallen Feather.' and its on fiction press.


End file.
